Transformers: Animated Prime
by Oreo Stories
Summary: Sari Sumdac was never an ordinary girl; having more prosthetic body parts than organic ones will do that. However, upon moving to Jasper, Nevada, she discovers that she could never have an ordinary life; being the only half-organic life form in the universe will do that to you. TF: Animated & TF: Prime crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Animated, and any other franchises, Transformers or otherwise, do not belong to me. If you do not like crossovers, AU's, or anything related to transformers and real-life references, then why are you still here?**

_This story is a crossover between Transformers: Prime and Transformers: Animated, and, as such, features characters, places, objects, and ideas from each series. There will be differences, so be warned._

* * *

It was an average day in Jasper, Nevada, and Jack Darby was unhappily working at the local 'KO Burger'. He was saving up for a motorcycle, but had to constantly remind himself of that fact due to the monotony and unpleasant customers that frequented the establishment. He was doing drive-through duty at that moment, and was listening to the current customer's order.

"Welcome to KO Drive-In, where every patty is a knock-out. May I take your order?" asked Jack.

"Uh… two super-combos, extra fries…" the customer replied.

"Okay, a dos numeros twos. Anything else?"

"Yeah, some advice… how do I get an awesome job like yours?" Jack could hear other teens laughing along with the jerk who ordered.

"So that's two 'we're not as funny as we think we are' combos with a side of 'bite me!'" Jack shot back.

"What did you say?" the customer demanded.

"Five Fifty-Nine, _sir_. At the _window_." Jack growled into the microphone. The customer drove up to the window, laughed along with his buddies, snagged the food, and drove off.

"Hey, I have to pay for that!" Jack exclaimed. He then heard the buzz of another customer wanting to order and collected himself, repeating the fast-food joint's catchphrase. A heavy Indian accent replied:

"I would like one hamburger with a small soda and a… 'super combo', extra-large." The said the man.

"Okay then, one diet pack and a big eater. Please come up to the window; that'll be Three Ninety-Five."

The two-way radio stopped, and Jack prepared the new customer's food. He made sure not to put the bags on the windowsill.

"Hello there young man, you seem troubled. Is there something wrong, perhaps?" the man who ordered said as he pulled in front of the window. Jack looked at him and noticed he was Indian Man with greying hair and simple clothes; Jack decided that it could do no harm and explained about the dine-and-dashers who came just before the customer. The man's look softened and he handed jack twenty dollars.

"Hey, this is way more than what you owe," said Jack.

"I know, and this is likely more than my order and the order of the rapscallions you told me about combined, but you look like you need the money more than I do. If you need something repaired, simply look for 'Sumdac Auto Shop'; it's over on Third Street, and we live above it. If something you own is broken by another, I will fix it for free" said Mister Sumdac, "I also think that you would like to meet my daughter. She is around your age and we just moved here, so she could use a friend."

"Thank you, mister Sumdac, I appreciate the offer; Is it okay if I drop by your shop tomorrow afternoon? I have the day off," replied Jack. Mister Sumdac assured him that tomorrow at noon would be fine and drove off, but not before leaving another five-dollar bill on the counter. Jack was left feeling much happier than before, and didn't even notice the blue motorcycle parked nearby when leaving for the day.

* * *

"Sari, I am home! I brought some dinner, as well; the local fast food restaurant looked appetizing, so I hope you're in the mood for burgers," exclaimed Isaac Sumdac. A teenage girl, perhaps sixteen, bounded out of the other room, her brown eyes sparkling, her tiny red pigtails bobbing, and her short orange dress fluttering around her as she ran.

"Dad, what took so long? There's no food in the house and it's nearly seven-thirty!" Sari exclaimed, shaking her much shorter father. Isaac attempted to placate his daughter with promises of grocery shopping and food, but she refused to calm down until he placed a bag in her hands. She hugged him, thanked him for the food, and rushed off to set the table; Sari had taken to preparing dinner, mostly because Isaac couldn't cook and Sari didn't want take-out every night.

As the pair sat down to eat, Isaac began to talk about the boy he had met, and, more specifically, his promise. Sari shook her head at the tale, slightly disappointed by her father's generosity towards strangers, though not surprised in the least. The rest of the meal was silent, the two desiring quiet bellies more than conversation. Once they finished eating, both father and daughter went off to do their chores; Isaac cleaned the workshop below their house in preparation for customers and Sari cleaned the house, paying special care to the living room, the bathrooms, and her bedroom. As the evening winded down, Sari eventually retired to her bed, her father staying up to watch his favorite show.

An hour after Sari fell asleep, the phone rang; Isaac picked it up, knowing who was on the other end.

"Hello, Agent Fowler; what can I help you with?" said Isaac.

"I just wanted to check up on you, make sure nothing was wrong. How's Sari handling the move?"

"As well as one would expect; she's perfectly happy, save for the lack of food in the cupboard. I must ask, why did you want us to move to such a small town?"

"As you know, I'm the liaison between Sari's… maternal ethnicity and our government; I happen to be stationed not far from you, in order to keep a closer eye on them."

"Ah, I see. When are we meeting?"

"Tomorrow afternoon; the 'cons are back, so it needs to happen ASAP."

Isaac tried to protest, but he was too late; Agent Fowler had hung up, and would not appreciate Isaac calling back. The tinkerer sighed in resignation and prepared a note for the boy he invited.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter; I was inspired to edit and release this story, having written the first chapter a while back.

_**Please review, it inspires me to keep writing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sari looked at her father, feigning sadness in the most adorable way possible.

"Aww, come on, dad, why do we have to go? I got my checkup before we moved, and nothing's broken since then!" She exclaimed. Isaac simply shook his head and ushered his daughter into the black car belonging to Agent Fowler before climbing in next to her. Sari grunted in annoyance and looked towards the driver, pleading,

"Come on, Mister Fowler, can't you tell me where we're going?" Agent Fowler simply looked back and smirked, saying nothing. Sari once again grunted from impatience and settled down, mentally preparing for anything.

Isaac looked out the window and noticed the boy from yesterday, Jack, arriving at the shop.

* * *

Jack Darby was looking forward to meeting a new friend, as cheesy as it sounded; he didn't have many to begin with, being labeled a 'loser' by other high-schoolers, and this one was a _girl_. The day seemed to pass both quickly and slowly, as it seemed to take forever for school to end but seemed to be there in the blink of an eye once it did.

Jack rushed towards Third Street, biking down the road until he arrived at his destination; unfortunately, all the lights were off and the blinds down, and a sign was posted on the inside of the front door. It read:

'Sumdac Auto Shop is closed due to a family emergency. If you have any questions, please call the following number.' The note listed a phone number, but the young man ignored it.

Jack sighed, cursing his luck, when he noticed a car pulling out of one of the garages. The windows were black, but he could hear an Indian man talking to someone from inside; Jack, his curiosity piqued, followed. The car soon drove past a high school, where a Japanese exchange student quickly joined Jack; eventually, the car pulled over to a small bridge, where, unseen to the others, a young boy was playing with his homemade remote controlled car.

The car containing the elder Sumdac drove down into the concrete drainage ditch below the bridge when a green, swirling vortex appeared. Jack, the girl tailing him, and the young man, the girl tailing him, and the nearby preteen all jumped in surprise, but the dark car simply drove inside, and the three children followed.

* * *

Prowl can easily be described as a calm individual, even in the worst of situations; the fact that he was currently worrying, even if most would not see it, was a testament to the situation ahead of him. The task was not a battle, nor a supply shortage, dangerous mission, or anything else that most other soldiers and warriors would fret over; no, it was an introduction.

Prowl was originally one of the bots responsible for the protoforms on Cybertron, and, though he did not particularly enjoy such a task, he did it with pride; the fact that Master Yokietron, whom he held a great respect for, found it a respectable position helped. Unfortunately, Cybertron had been dark for some time, and, as such, there are no more protoforms, or even newbuilts. What made such a thing even worse was that the fairly large number of protoforms left were in the hands of the Decepticons, who used them to create disposable soldiers.

That was not truly the reason why Prowl was worried, however; instead, he was worried about the only protoform to make it off of cybertron. That protoform had been jettisoned off-planet in the hope that it would land somewhere safe, away from the war and decepticons. That protoform had landed on earth approximately fifteen years ago, and had scanned one of the locals. That protoform was the first half-cybertronian life form ever, and Prowl did not look forward to breaking the blissful ignorance she lived and believed in.

* * *

The ground bridge whirred open, and a black land-based earth vehicle drove through. As Ratchet closed the controlled wormhole, he and his allies failed to notice the three humans left inside the chamber.

The vehicle's driver's opened, and out stepped Agent William Fowler, American Government liaison to the autobots. His job was to keep the autobots and their battles hidden, ensuring that the citizens of earth, and any foreign governments, were unaware that mechanical aliens had accidentally brought their civil war to the humans' metaphorical doorstep. This had always been exceptionally difficult, even at the beginning; the 'Roswell Incident', where the Autobots had crashed-landed in the Nevada desert, had only been the beginning of a long, unpleasant trend.

One of the rear doors opened, revealing Isaac Sumdac. He, and his charge, were the reason for this visit, and was only aware of the Cybertronians' existence because of his 'adopted' daughter. Said daughter stepped out the other door.

Sari Sumdac, the first cybertronian halfbreed, was an exceptional being, though she was not yet aware of it. Many other cybertronians had attempted to become partially organic, including decepticons Arachnid and Wasp, but none had truly succeeded; they simply gained an alt mode similar to their intended organic half, their true goal, the ability to process matter, or anything other than energon, into 'food', eluding them.

"Sari Sumdac, we welcome you to our base. I am sure that you have many questions, and we will gladly answer them," declared a large red and blue Autobot. Sari, however, was momentarily speechless. After a few minutes of repeatedly opening and closing her mouth, attempting to form a cohesive sentence, she finally managed to utter a single phrase:

"What in the world is going on?!"

* * *

**As always, please review. If you have any questions, PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time, on Transformers: Animated Prime –_

"_What in the world is going on?!"_

* * *

Arcee raised her brow; she could tell that this was going to be interesting.

"Well, you heard the boss; ask away."

Sari pressed her fingers into her forehead, causing a metallic creaking noise to emanate.

"Okay, first question: what are you? Why would robots be a government secret?"

Optimus Prime, the largest of the group, opened his mouth. Prowl, knowing the speech, questions, and answers that would follow, groaned.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, also known as Autobots."

"If you're aliens, why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the decepticons, a separate faction of our race whom we have been at war with for many eons. We did not wish to bring our fight to Earth, but, unfortunately, we had no choice; our ship was shot down in this very desert decades ago, and we have been unable to leave."

"You were the Roswell Incident?"

"That is correct."

Sari, satisfied with her new background knowledge of these sentient machines, finally asked the big question:

"Why am_ I_ here? What makes me so special that had I had to meet you?"

Before Optimus could speak, Prowl answered.

"You are one of us… or half, at least. You landed on earth as a protoform, the cybertronian equivalent of an unborn child, but your pod was damaged, causing you to scan the nearest organism: Isaac Sumdac, your father. This caused you to become half human; Agent Fowler, the government agent responsible for keeping our existence a secret, managed to convince your government that you are, in fact, a citizen due to being 'born' on United States soil. He has since been tasked with ensuring that you not dangerous to the public. He has only recently been given permission to introduce you to us, and that is because there has been a lull in decepticon activity for the past few months. Any more questions?"

Sari simply stood in shock. She was literally part robot? She was part _space alien_? It was simply too much for her to take in. In reality, her positronic brain had blown a few circuits, including the one responsible for conscious movement; her self-repair had already kicked in, but the process was not instant.

Ratchet spoke up.

"We were hoping that you would be able to handle such a revelation, but it seems we were incorrect. Fowler, take them home and come back tomorrow."

At that moment, however, the Japanese Exchange Student hiding in the groundbridge frame burst from the shadows.

"Oh my god, giant alien robots! This is so cool!"

Fowler, who was opening the car door, tore off the handle in his surprise.

"Damn it, how did she get here? How did I not notice her?"

Ratchet groaned in annoyance.

"I would presume that she arrived the same way you did, Agent Fowler. However, it looks like she's not alone."

True to his word, two boys stepped out after their companion. Agent Fowler was not happy.

"Why in the Sam Hill did you three follow me?"

The elder boy spoke first.

"I was coming to visit Isaac's repair shop when I noticed the note and your car leaving. I heard his voice, figured someone was injured or sick, and decided to follow. My mom's a nurse at the local hospital, so I figured I would follow and make sure everyone was okay."

The girl went next.

"I saw him following you and decided to follow him. It was the most exciting thing I've seen in this country, so of course I wanted in."

Last was the younger boy.

"I was in the drainage ditch the portal opened into; I figured that if a car and two kids went in, it was safe."

Ratchet was not pleased.

"You three are having your memories wiped. Fowler, you can do that, right?"

"Are you stupid? Of course I can't do that! We don't know how to erase memories, and even if we did, it would be highly illegal and immoral."

"Well, we have to do _something_ about them! We can't just let three human children with no reason for even knowing our existence walk out and talk about us to everyone they know!"

Raphael, the young boy, spoke up.

"I won't tell! And even if I did, who would believe me?"

The others agreed. Fowler shook his head in resignation.

"Well, it looks like you three are now privy to the biggest United States Government secret ever. You are free to go, but know that if you tell anyone, you'll be hauled off to federal prison faster than you can say 'autobot'."

Jack, Raphael, and Miko simply nodded in fear.

"Bumblebee, take them home," said Optimus. Bumblebee complied.

* * *

Jack knew that his life was forever changed. He had met actual alien robots, and that was not something he would soon forget. He attempted to talk to Bumblebee, who had somehow transformed into a sports car, but only received beeps in reply. Raphael apparently understood him, but, for his and Miko's sake, bumblebee figured out how to use his radio to communicate. It was rather unusual, but he managed to tell them that he had been injured and lost his voice box.

As Jack arrived home, he noticed that his mother was thankfully not home. He decided to lie down on the couch; when his mother finally arrived, he simply told her that it had been a long day. She did not probe further, as he wasn't hurt or scuffed; she made sure, of course.

Would he ever meet those robots again? Probably not, but who knows?

* * *

As Isaac walked his daughter into their new home, she finally came to her senses.

"Oh my god! What the heck? My life is a lie!"

Sari looked into a mirror.

"Why are my eyes glowing?!


	4. Behind the Scenes 1: Pre-War Jobs

The curtains opened, revealing a stage and its occupants: two teenage girls and five giant robots sitting in equally giant chairs.

"Hello, and welcome to the first 'between the lines' chapter. These are here to explain things that would never come up in the actual story, but the author still wants you to know. As you can probably tell, these are non-canon, meaning that everything we do here never actually happens in the context of this story, save for other between-the-lines chapters," said Miko.

"Why am I wearing a bunny-girl outfit?" exclaimed Sari.

"Because I'm certainly not going to, and there are no other girls introduced yet. Besides, it fits you better!"

"The only reason my ******* aren't showing is because I figured out how to retract them!"

"Exactly! Oh, and try not to swear anymore; we have to censor those to keep a PG-13 rating."

"'*******' isn't a swear word, Miko."

"But it _is_ considered inappropriate for the current content rating. Anyways, onto the show! We all know that Prowl was a caretaker, Bulkhead was a construction worker, Optimus was a Librarian/Guardian, and Megatron was a gladiator, but what about everyone else? With me today are Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, Knockout, Starscream, and Arachnid. Ratchet, what was your job before the war?"

"I was a doctor. Bulkhead, and all the other wreckers, were frequent patients of mine."

"Simple enough. Arcee?"

"I was a teacher. I have a photographic memory, so I was responsible for teaching others how to do their jobs. It had a lot of downtime, and it also made me invaluable while cybertron was still online. Teaching isn't a useful skill anymore, of course, but I've managed to make myself needed nonetheless."

"You go, girl. Bumblebee?"

_**"I was a peacekeeper; it's kinda like a policeman, but not as corrupt."**_

"I didn't understand a word of that. Knockout, you?"

"I was a professional torturer. Like all 'bots, I didn't really have a choice, and when I complained, they altered my core programming so that I would obey them. I was the 'bot who actually 'took care' of any lawbreakers, unlike the yellowjacket."

"Well, i'm glad this isn't canon. At all. What about you, Starscream?"

"I controlled an Autobot orbital Energon experimentation station. It was partially destroyed in one of the early battles, and Megatron, seeking the data and successful experiments, managed to gain control. I defected to his side because I would have died otherwise. That's actually my entire motivation for every single alliance I make."

"Fair enough. Arachnid?"

"I was a triple-changer test subject specializing in alt modes. My job was to scan various objects and life forms and document the results. My last experiment before the war was a spider, obviously, and my ability to create webs and venom was quite desired by Megatron."

"That's all, folks. Thanks for joining us today, and please remember to review and follow."

"Oh god, it's riding up. I have to look like a Barbie doll just so I can at least pretend to be decent!"

"Sari, what the **** did I just tell you?!"


	5. Chapter 4

In the command center of the Nemesis, Soundwave was analyzing new data. In one of Laserbeak's regular scouting missions, the silent minicon had witnessed a ground bridge; it was not of decepticon origin, and three humans and a human vehicle had entered it. He debated whether or not to inform Megatron, but ultimately decided on letting him know. The entire process took three seconds.

Megatron was pleased to receive this information, however; he now had a way to strike against his foes. This was even better than Starscream having scrapped Cliffjumper, who had been a rather annoying thorn in their side. He gave the order: Laserbeak would find these humans, and vehicons would cause an 'accident'.

* * *

It was the day after the big event, and Jack was surprisingly calm. Despite having met real-life alien robots, life continued on as normal; he got up, did his morning routine, and went to work. A strange, large purple bird flew by his house, but he paid it no mind. However, when a similarly colored car almost ran him over, he knew something was up. When the same car turned around to try again, he climbed a nearby telephone pole. He had hit full-blown panic when a black and yellow convertible and a blue and pink motorcycle drove up, activated their energy guns, and destroyed the purple car. They adjusted their rear-view mirrors, and the convertible drove off. The motorcyclist, apparently done with her job, faded away; the motorcycle then called out to him,

"Get on, kid."

Jack, realizing that the motorcycle was one of the Autobots, got on; said motorcycle then sped off, going between five and ten miles above the speed limit at all times.

* * *

Miko was wandering around Jasper when a sharp purple car tried to run her over. A green armored van apparently thought it was a monster truck, however, as it ran _it_ over. It opened the nearest door to Miko and told her to get inside; a look inside revealed that it was most likely an Autobot.

* * *

Rafael was doing his homework outside when an intimidating purple car drove right at him; the only thing that prevented it from doing so was Bumblebee ramming it. Bee then activated a laser machine gun hidden in his undercarriage, blowing up the decepticon. Raf hopped in as soon as the door opened, buckled his seatbelt, and went off.

* * *

Sari was having a terrible morning. She was still in shock from yesterday, and was still mostly running on autopilot (literally) when she noticed a black and yellow convertible outside her home. She approached it, and Prowl told her to get in; Isaac, who was in the shop, put up the same sign from yesterday and joined her.

* * *

The five humans arrived at the autobot base via groundbridge once again. As they got out of their escorts, Optimus Prime spoke up.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, I'm afraid that you are in danger. The decpticons have somehow linked you to us; the cars that attacked you were their attempts to either capture or kill you. Because of the danger you will likely be exposed to, one of our numbers will accompany you at all times."

Ratchet opened his mouth, but, realizing that he probably wouldn't be assigned to babysitting duty, closed it again.

"Arcee, you will accompany Jack. Do not let what has happened endanger his life or our cover," Arcee furrowed her brows, sighed, and nodded.

"Bulkhead, you will accompany Miko. Do not let old habits endanger her life or blow our cover," Bulkhead grunted his assent.

"Bumblebee, you will accompany Rafael." Arcee and Bulkhead asked why he didn't get a warning, but Optimus simply gave them a look.

"Prowl, you will accompany the Sumdacs. I know that you will be careful, but I have no doubt that her connection to us will soon be discovered." Arcee and Bulkhead almost complained again, but decided against it at the last second.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded from Ratchet's console. When Jack asked what it was, Bumblebee simply beeped. Ratchet translated; it was a proximity alarm. Ratchet brought up the readings, alerting the others that Agent Fowler was there.

The elevator opened, and Fowler walked out.

"I have three cases of near hit-and-runs in Jasper involving a streamlined purple car, all of which only observed by satellite; the only evidence is torn-up lawns, skid marks, and a downed power line. What is going on?"

"I am afraid that the Decepticons are active once more. We have decided to place Jack, Miko, and Rafael under our protection," Optimus replied. Fowler, however, noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Wheeljack? I thought he was supposed to come back by now." This caused the Autobots to collectively wince.

"Unfortunately, Wheeljack was terminated during his mission."

Fowler followed suit.

"Then I think it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

"Hear me, agent Fowler: we are your best, possibly your only, defense against the decepticon threat." Fowler sneered.

"Says you."

Bulkhead decided to add his two cents.

"Hey, fleshy, did anyone get hurt? Team Prime knows _when_ to use force," he ripped a mechanical arm connected to the repair dock, "and how much to use," and proceeded to crush it with one hand. Ratchet was understandably upset.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

Optimus interrupted them.

"Enough. Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, agent fowler; I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime. _Under_ the radar," Fowler walked back into the elevator and pressed a button, "Or I will." The last thing anyone saw before the doors closed was an angry expression.

"Pretty big bearings… for a human," said Bulkhead.

"Agent fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead," Optimus admonished, "as he should be."

Ratchet's computer bleeped.

"Blast this earth tech. Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

Before any of the Autobots could respond, however, Miko spoke up,

"Who's cliffjumper? How do you know our names?"

"How is that possible?" Asked Optimus, ignoring the human.

"It isn't," explained Ratchet, "another bug. System's chock full of them."

Arcee, however, was not satisfied with that explanation.

"If there's any chance 'Cliff's alive-"

"Ratchet," said Optimus, "prepare sick bay. We may need it."

"Hey!" yelled Miko, "What can we do? And answer my other questions!"

"Remain with Ratchet," said Optimus. "He will provide answers." Miko and Ratchet both groaned, and the other Autobots transformed and rolled out.

"Well?" asked Miko.

"Cliffjumper was an Autobot that… went offline yesterday. You didn't meet him because he was on a solo mission." Miko was about to speak up, but Ratchet interrupted her. "And we know your names because you introduced yourself to Bumblebee!" Miko closed her mouth.

"Ratchet, I didn't want to bother you guys while you were busy, but… my eyes started glowing blue yesterday," said Sari. Ratchet saw that her eyes were, indeed, glowing.

"Interesting… okay, get in the medbay. I need to scan you." Sari complied, and Ratchet started the process.

"It seems that yesterday's revelations have activated your Cybertronian abilities. Try transforming."

"How?"

"Well, you… you… huh." Ratchet was flummoxed. "Transforming is an unconscious action for us, like how you don't think about moving your limbs to do so; I suggest experimentation. _Within reason, of course!_" Sari stopped poking the various machines.

Raf sat on a human-sized chair and pulled out his laptop, while Jack and Miko pulled out their smartphones.

Suddenly, a call came in.

"Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates… now!"

Ratchet did as he was told, and the other Autobots came tumbling in, a massive energon explosion nearly coming with them, the blue smoke dissipating.

"Whoah."


	6. Chapter 5

**Last time, on Transformers Prime: Animated:**

**The cloud of blue smoke dissipated as the autobot warriors tumbled through the ground-bridge, barely escaping a powerful and deadly energon explosion.**

"**Woah."**

* * *

"Cutting it a bit close," admonished Ratchet. "How about Cliffjumper?" His companions merely looked away.

"What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?" Asked Miko. Arcee walked forwards and groaned.

"Look-"

She was interrupted, however, by Jack.

"Hey, guys, let's go see what the 'bots hide in their sock drawers." Miko was disappointed by the lame distraction, but she, Raph, and Sari went along anyway. Optimus used the opportunity to talk to the others.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Arcee hugged herself, looking at the ground.

"Not 'Cliff. At least, not anymore. He was mutated, _butchered_, like something from those 'Con experiments during the war!" Her fatigue and grief finally overwhelmed her, and she fell down on a nearby crate. Bumblebee tried to comfort her, but Arcee simply raised her palm.

"I'm fine, just… dizzy."

It was at this point that Miko and the rest came back.

"Robots who get dizzy?" she wondered out loud.

"Robots with emotions," corrected Raph.

"Robots… who can _die_," stated Jack.

"Robots who can be brought back as mindless zombies," added Sari.

Ratchet had begun scanning Arcee for injuries or abnormalities when he detected a strange substance on her left hand.

"What is this?" Ratchet took a close look, seeing a lightly smoking, sickly purple substance.

"I don't know," admitted Arcee. "Cliff was covered in it. _Leaking_ it." Ratchet scraped it off with a dull knife.

"Go take a decontamination bath. Now." Prowl helped her to the chamber.

"Optimus, I hate to bug, but… no bars," said Jack.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus responded.

"Well, if I don't call my mom, like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus leaned in close. "Have you broken the law?"

"Curfew. It's after ten PM."

"I better get home, too, or I'll be grounded for a year," whined Raph.

"Earth customs; I hadn't considered," stated Optimus, standing back, "but the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Prowl, make sure to maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form as you accompany the humans home." Arcee tried to get out of it, claiming she was still busy, but Ratchet foiled her attempt to get out of human-sitter duty by insisting that she was fine.

* * *

As Jack got home, he decided to talk to Arcee.

"Arcee, listen, I'm really sorry for your loss."

"What could you possibly know about loss?" she sharply retorted.

"What, you think you're the only one with problems?" Arcee transformed back into her humanoid form, an enraged expression on her face.

"I don't think girl trouble counts!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure my girl troubles started the night I met you!"

Suddenly, however, a car could be heard pulling into the driveway. Arcee, thinking it was a decepticon, formed her blasters. Jack, on the other hand, stopped her, knowing it was his mother. He ran out to greet her.

"Mom! Don't- don't freak, I can explain!"

"Can you? Jackson Darby, we've talked about this!" June pointed to the blue motorcycle with pink highlights sitting in the garage.

"I know, and-"

"You don't know! I worry about you enough when you're not here, now I have to worry about you driving a motorcycle?"

"I'm sixteen, I can't be riding a ten-speed forever!"

"How did you even afford this?"

"It's used! It's, heh, abused, really. Needs a *ton* of repairs. I got it from the new mechanic in town, mister Sumdac; he was planning on repairing it himself, but he sold it to me instead."

"And when did you meet this 'mister Sumdac'?"

"A couple of jerks did a dine-and-dash at the KO Burger the other day, and he gave me the money and more. He even offered to let me come to his shop and meet his family, but they had a short emergency yesterday; I came back today, and he sold me the bike."

"Be that as it may, I still don't want you riding that thing!"

"Mom, I may have been a kid when I bought this, but I'm not, anymore. You're always telling me to make responsible choices; well, I chose her, and I'll be responsible. I promise." June smirked and raised a brow.

"Her? I didn't think you would be bringing home girls just yet."

"I… like to think she brought me."

"Well, I'm glad you have a reason to wear your helmet _every single time you ride._ You _will_ take me for a spin every once in a while."

Arcee angled her mirrors, watching the two leave.

"We'll see," said Jack. "She's kinda tempermental." He turned off the light and closed both doors behind him.

* * *

Sari had just returned home in Prowl, his roof and tinted windows up. Her father asked her about her day and what happened, and Sari, with permission from Prowl, told him all about it. They had just cleaned up dinner when their phone rang; Sari picked it up, finding Jack on the other side.

"Sari, my mom might be visiting you soon to make sure I got a beat-up motorcycle from your dad; if she asks, I hung around yesterday, too."

"What's going on, Jack?"

"My mom can be paranoid sometimes, and I told her I hung out with you and your dad yesterday before buying a motorcycle. I had to explain why Arcee was in the garage, because she did _not_ want me to get a motorcycle."

"Got it. I'll make sure to let him know, but I can't guarantee anything; he can be forgetful."

"Thanks! Gotta go, bye!" Jack hung up.

"Hey, dad, Jack's mom might be coming by soon; you need to tell her he bought a bike from your shop and hung out with me."

"Why?"

"He's got an autobot companion, too, and his mom doesn't know."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Early that next morning, Arcee was revving her engine inside the Darby garage.

"Arcee, shh! Are you crazy? You'll wake up my mom!"

"Grab your helmet, it's go time!"

"Aw, it's Saturday!"

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee."

"Pft, cartoons. I'm sixteen." Jack grumbled.

"And leave a note for your mom! She worries!"

* * *

High above the clouds, the decepticon warship loomed.

"I don't think you need to worry about further autobot interference, master, not with Optimus gone," purred Starscream. Megatron walked from behind the large container of dark energon.

"And what evidence do you possess of this fact?"

"I destroyed the mines, as you instructed."

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed. We have millennia-worth of battles behind us to prove it!"

"Maybe you should take a break, my lord. I worry that too much contact with the dark energon will allow its properties to… adversely affect you."

"Or perhaps, Starscream, I have not permitted myself contact enough!" Megatron thrust his hand into the dark energon and ripped out a spike.

"Wait, lord Megatron! No! Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!" Uncaring of Starscream's warnings, Megatron thrust the spike of crystallized antimatter energon into his spark, infusing his very being with its power. He reared back his head and roared, violet energy bursting from him, his eyes changing color to match the dark power surging through his veins.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet finally finished analyzing the goo found on Arcee's hand.

"Hmm… the base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered. Must be extremely concentrated to have effected Arcee so rapidly," he muttered to himself.

"Unfortunately, complete results are slow-coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools, thank you very much, Bulkhead."

As he took the glass slide from its slot in his makeshift high-power digital microscope, a tiny drop fell onto the most recent piece of machinery that had been broken by Bulkhead, which had been left on the floor, forgotten in all the commotion. It softly hissed and sizzled, letting off purple smoke before it was absorbed into the metal, creating a dark light from the gadget before it began to clank and whirr. As if by magic, the broken part began to move and writhe on its own before righting itself, waggling a loose wire like a tail, and reforming itself into a small energy cannon before scuttling off.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a group of hills somewhere in the desert:

"Hey, Bulkhead, do a flip!"

"I'm too well balanced, Miko!"

"Try anyways!"


	7. Chapter 6

"Tighten your grip, Jack," said Arcee before speeding off in a wheelie. Jack was quite surprised by her playfulness; Arcee was usually serious and controlled, but she was acting pretty darn playful today.

"Hey, what's with you, Arcee?"

"Thought you might actually _enjoy_ the ride if you weren't getting shot at," she playfully deadpanned.

"Oh, bring it."

With that, Arcee raced off along the empty highway, the road flying beneath her wheels.

Jack was concerned, though; she had just seen her last partner as a zombie, there was no way she was already done grieving.

"Arcee, are you… okay? I figured you wouldn't be so cheerful after… yesterday."

Arcee didn't respond, instead doing another wheelie.

"Arcee, don't ignore me. I know we don't know each other very well, but I still care about you."

There was a heavy pause before Arcee finally responded.

"Jack, I… this isn't the first time I've lost someone close to me. If I'm still grieving by the next battle, I'm not going to survive. I know it isn't exactly healthy, but what choice do I have? Just let me deal with it my way."

There was nothing more to say, so the two elected to just enjoy the rest of the ride.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hills, a familiar SUV was revving his engines.

"Ready… set…"

"Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"Bulkhead, I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle. I'm protected." Miko smiled playfully at her guardian, knowing that he was still uneasy but hoping it would be enough to get her way. Apparently it was, as Bulkhead slowly moved forwards before diving down the slope.

* * *

Somewhere else in the desert, a Yellow muscle car was playing video games with its occupant. Bumblebee won, and Raph groaned in defeat, saying that 'Bee had only won because of experience.

* * *

And in the Sumdac Auto shop, Sari was eating her cereal, still half-asleep. She was _not _a morning person, and it turned out she had somehow set her internal alarm clock to six in the morning. Prowl was no help at all, and the only reason her belly button wasn't beeping and glowing was because she discovered punching her gut was the snooze button. Dang it, being a robot was _really_ weird.

* * *

"Thank goodness for peace and quiet," muttered Ratchet, examining the sample brought in last night. "Houseguests can be such a bother." Suddenly, there was a clatter from across the room, and Ratchet looked up from his microscope. Seeing nothing, he returned to his observations… but then there was a metallic skittering, closer this time.

"Optimus?" he called. But it was not his leader; some kind of weapon on four claws was skittering towards him, and it nearly latched onto his face. He may not have fought in some time, but his skills were still sharp, and he dodged, parried, and repelled the thing with relative ease. He had started swinging an elongated chunk of metal at it when it sliced another tool in half.

"I needed that!" he cried. The beast was upon him now, and as it leaped towards him once again, Ratchet found himself unarmed. A plasma blast hit the creature dead-on, and it fell to the ground. Optimus retracted his blaster and crushed the thing beneath his foot, ending its life.

"And _stay_ broken," muttered Ratchet. "Now, what could have caused _that_?"

"I have a grave suspicion, Ratchet," replied Optimus. "Dark Energon."

* * *

The four humans and their partners came speeding in, Jack, Raph, and Miko cheering and Sari blearily staring into space.

"Autobots, prepare to-" said Optimus before he stopped himself.

"Roll out?" asked Arcee.

"Remain here. Ratchet, come with me. Prowl, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss," said Miko to Bulkhead.

"I'm not exactly the smarted 'bot in the room," countered the green giant.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting is another!" complained Arcee. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is as sharp as ever!" yelled the medic.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance."

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours. We all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out." And with that, the two tallest Autobots left.

"Okay, chief, so… what's on the activities list?" said Jack. Arcee left, saying she was going on patrol. Bulkhead tried to stop her, recounting Optimus' orders, but she just brushed him aside before calling Bumblebee to accompany her. The younger autobot groaned and looked to Prowl, but the black mech stayed silent, so he followed his superior.

"So, uh, what's on the activities list?" asked Bulkhead. Prowl merely rolled his eyes, but an electronic screeching sound came from nearby. Miko was adjusting her guitar, which had been plugged into a convenient amp.

"How about… band practice?"

"But, we're not a band."

"Why so anti-social? Come on, Raf. You play anything?"

"Um… keyboard?" said the younger boy, picking up his laptop.

"Sound samples and editing, good. Jack?"

"I… sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

"Do I look like I do country? Just… cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Sari, what can you do?"

It was at that moment that the robotic girl's alarm went off again, and Miko nodded.

"Yeah, that's good. You can give the beat and do light effects."

"Miko, I can't really control this. It's an alarm. I woke up four hours early this morning because of it, and I haven't figured out how to actually turn it off."

Miko lightly swatted the other girl's head, and the noise and lights stopped. Sari was conscious enough to look embarrassed, but Miko just told her to do vocals.

"Bulkhead, percussion. We're going for big, industrial sound. Prowl, can you do anything?"

The aforementioned autobot standing in the corner shrugged.

"Oh, well. DIY, we're a band. You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad: My Fist, Your Face." The Japanese girl began wailing on her guitar, producing a ridiculously loud heavy metal sound and a good deal of feedback. There was suddenly a green blinking light and blaring noise, and bulkhead tried to get her to stop; Sari smacked her head, and her car alarm turned off. Then another blinking green light went off, this time the proximity sensor. Agent fowler walked in the room, shouting Prime's name.

"Agent Fowler, Optimus is not here," said Prowl. "He and Ratchet are currently on a reconnaissance mission, and Arcee and Bumblebee are out on patrol. Bulkhead and I watching the humans."

"Well, where did he go? Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini-mall. Now, I don't know what language you 'bots speak on _your_ planet, but Prime promised he would handle the decepticons, and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is _not_ what the word 'handle' means in English. So, you tell Prime that if he doesn't stop drawing attention, I'll have no choice but to bring the United States military into this. And don't waste electricity on things like guitars, it isn't free and you're already an expensive secret." With that, Fowler walked out.

* * *

One of the Seekers had been invisibly scouting for the Autobot base when it ran into Agent Fowler, who was returning to Area 51. It recognized him as one of the Autobots' human allies, but Fowler was a better flier, and the cloaking device couldn't handle dogfights or high speeds; the decepticon soon crashed into the canyon wall. Unfortunately, it managed to get out a message before it died, and Laserbeak was sent out. The minicon was much more agile than the average flier, and it easily outmaneuvered Fowler, catching him and taking him to the Harbringer.

* * *

In the base, the same green blinking light was going off, but this time with a loud alarm. It was an SOS from Agent Fowler, and Bulkhead and Prowl tried their hardest to locate the source. The signal was somewhat fuzzy, but it came in clearly enough to show his location.

* * *

A vehicon slowly walked Fowler into the room before pushing him to the ground, mostly accidentally.

"Welcome, human," purred Starscream.

"You treat all your guests this nice?"

Starscream could help but chuckle. "Any friend of the Autobots."

"Autobot? That one of them coin-operated wash-my-own-car places?"

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, hmm? Apparently no one told you I have no appreciation for humor. Make our guest comfortable. And make sure to adhere to my standards."

* * *

Prowl opened the Ground Bridge and went off with Bulkhead, telling the children to stay at the base. Sari took out her phone, but her hand absorbed it.

"Oh, come on! I just got the perfect background and ringtone!"

The remaining three noticed Miko was missing.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, the decepticon warship was parked in a canyon, hidden from view. Vehicons were patrolling the area, and their formation was pretty tight.

"Alright, what's the plan?" asked Miko from behind a rock.

"Miko!" whispered Bulkhead, motioning for silence. A vehicon had heard her, and was about to shoot.

"Oh, unwise…" muttered the girl.

"Get down!" shouted Prowl before shooting the 'con, knocking his blast astray. Miko took the opportunity to run towards the Autobots. The decepticon aimed at her once more, but Bulkhead rushed forwards and pummeled him. The green bot was knocked back by a timely slash, but he blocked the follow-up and socked his foe in the face, earning another slash. With a blow to the chest, the purple bot was once again downed, and Bulkhead was using all his weight and strength to pin it. Miko managed to hit it with a large rock, but Prowl moved her away.

As Bulkhead and the decepticon once again locked arms, Prowl shot it in the back, stunning it.

"Miko, look away!" yelled Bulkhead. The girl tried to protest, but he insisted. Miko watched on as her guardian plunged his hand into his foe's chest and tore out a bundle of sparking wires. Miko couldn't help but be awed.

* * *

Somewhere else, Arcee and Bumblebee received a transmission.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?"

"Loud and clear, Bulkhead," replied Arcee.

"I have a situation…"

"Bulkhead, they're children. _Humans!_ Just do whatever." Arcee and her companion suddenly stopped, turning around.

"You're _where? She's _where?"

* * *

Back at base, the three humans with an ounce of intelligence were worrying.

"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!" cried Raph.

"Miko hasn't seen the 'cons in action like we have. She has no idea…" muttered Jack.

Raph pressed a few keys on a nearby computer and found the coordinates of the latest groundbridge, the destination still locked in. Raph opened the groundbridge and ran after him, and Sari followed. She opened her mouth to say something, but music came out instead. After trying various things, she plugged her ears, and it stopped. The three of them walked forwards through the wormhole, leaving just as Arcee called the base, asking for a groundbridge.

* * *

In a darkened room aboard the Harbinger, Agent Fowler hung, suspended many feet off the ground by chains wrapped around his arms and torso. Starscream paced the room, watching the sole other occupant.

"Agent Fowler, I'm afraid I'm running low on patience. I have tried being nice, and even explaining why the Autobots are not the 'heroes' you believe them to be. You, of all people, should know that necessary evils exist, and that defending a corrupt and oppressive government is not one of them. I'm afraid if you do not divulge the secrets I require, I will be forced to turn to… alternative methods. Be thankful that I am your interrogator; the others are not so patient, or kind. Tell me the location of the Autobot base."

"I understand why you're fighting. You've earned my sympathy, but not my respect or loyalty. The Autobots may not be the good guys, but neither are the Decepticons. War doesn't have 'good' and 'bad' sides, just enemies. I know your history; the Autobots are the followers of Megatron who thought they didn't have to fight, who believed that your damned 'high council' would keep their word. You could have just waited for the council to return to their old ways, then point your finger and say 'See that? We told you so. They won't ever let you be free', and you'd have the support of the people again. Instead, you attacked them, and they were forced to ally themselves with their oppressors for protection. Now, years later, the Autobots have lost, and you're still hunting them down. I know for a fact that they're not eager to fight, and they'd probably surrender if they thought you wouldn't kill them on the spot."

"I assure you, everyone knows Megatron was driven insane the day this all started. I've been slowly building support and rising the ranks, waiting for an opportunity to overthrow my 'master'. I already have the troops, and many of the officers. The only issue now is the few still loyal to Megatron. If only those slagging Insecticons were… but I digress. Taking control will not be easy, Megatron is a great warrior, and he still has an army under his control regardless. The biggest issue, however, is Soundwave. He controls the ship's security, and is fiercely loyal to Megatron for some unfathomable reason. I can explain such things only because they disable the cameras… something about not wanting to see chunks of meat. And now, I am afraid I must resort to less savory methods." Starscream buzzed a nearby intercom, and a vehicon answered.

"Bring the prod."

* * *

Outside the ship, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Miko were waiting for backup, but it was taking a while. Miko suggested charging in, but the three were distracted by the Ground Bridge opening. Out hopped Jack, Raph, and Sari, and the Decepticons took aim.

"I'll ask you one more time. The Autobot base!" demanded Starscream.

"Sure thing, buddy. Right after you eat my Star Spangled Shorts!" retorted Fowler. Starscream's only response was to grimace and turn on a taser, pressing it against the Agent's pronounced belly. The device was used to torture Cybertronians, and was excruciatingly painful for a human at the lowest setting; any higher and it would probably kill him.

"This device injects electrical Energon into your nervous system. To a cybertronian, it would cause pain. To a human, that pain is magnified. Your bodies are not meant to handle energon. Tell me the location of the Autobot base!"

* * *

In a distant valley, Optimus and Ratchet had finally arrived. Suddenly, Megatron flew overhead, landing on a nearby stone spire.

"Optimus Prime, thank you for bringing yourself here. You will be the first to witness my new power… and the first to die by its hands." Megatron flung a spike of Dark Energon into the ground, and the two Autobots could only watch in horror as countless Cybertronian corpses rose from their graves, hefting weapons or groaning or shrieking.

They were well and truly doomed.


End file.
